


Peeping Toms

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Games, Humor, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Slash, challenge, various offending pairings implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: O'Brien and Worf, Kira and Ziyal? Captain Sisko and.... ? Garak has some interesting things to share with Doctor Bashir....





	Peeping Toms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDemonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/gifts).



> _Golden O (orgasm) Silver for Best DS9 slash misc in1999_   
>  _This is my first ever try at anything remotely f/f so be gentle. That part is a lot more serious than the rest of the story. Don't ask me why. Perhaps I don't feel comfortable enough with the idea of writing f/f to joke around with it... yet.  
> _

Worf lifted his left arm and snaked it between O'Brien's legs. It brushed against a naked, powerful thigh and he grunted as the hairs on the human's leg tickled his cheek. O'Brien squinted at him over his shoulder and then moved his foot so that he was standing in front of Worf's head and the Klingon hissed as he realized this peculiar game had a side-effect on him that he most definitely had not counted on. 

"Mr. O'Brien," he said. "I suggest we quit this game while we're ahead."

"Oh, come on Worf, Keiko always makes me play this game and I always lose. Be a sport will you and stick with it for just a little while longer. I thought Klingons had such stamina and were so agile. If I can beat you at this, I won't have trouble winning over Keiko next time around."

"I don't see why we have to be nude," Worf muttered. The nudity was affecting him in a way he had not anticipated. He was getting a hard-on. O'Brien's powerful thighs were right in front of his face, and the Irishman's cock was only inches from his mouth. 

//I wonder what tasting it would be like? I've never had sex with a human male before// Worf thought and shook his head to force that particular image out of his mind. 

"Left hand on lilac and right foot on blue," said the computer and Worf was forced to concentrate on what he was doing, which was a good thing. Maybe if he kept his mind on the game the arousal would go away? Unfortunately, the blue spot was right behind O'Brien, and the only way he could reach that color was if he put his head between O'Brien's legs and forced the other man to straddle him. But the lilac dot was behind him. He would have to turn around.... 

It took Worf's entire will power and all the smoothness he had to turn around and put his foot on the blue spot and manage to place his left hand on the lilac one without leaving the yellow and red spots where his other hand and leg was placed. He really didn't know how he managed, but this was extremely stupid. 

"O'Brien," he grunted once more. "I have to say that this game is incredibly foolish. Why in the name of Kahless would you and Keiko engage in such a silly thing?"

O'Brien was quiet for a long time and Worf shot him a look over his shoulder. The Engineer's fair complexion had taken an unmistakingly reddish hue. He was embarrassed, but what about?

"Er...."

Before O'Brien could respond the computer continued: "Left foot on green and right hand on black."

Worf waited while O'Brien followed the computer's instructions. Unfortunately this meant that O'Brien had to lean forward over Worf's back so his cheek rested against the Klingon's shoulder, and when O'Brien lifted his left foot and moved it forward it caused his cock to rest in the crack of Worf's ass. It was an unbelievably intimate position and Worf got his answer to the question he had asked. 

"I believe I understand why the two of you play this game," he grunted disapprovingly. "I also believe I know why you insisted on us rubbing ourselves with that lubricant.... "

"Uh-huh, it makes the game more difficult if our bodies are slippery," O'Brien said and Worf saw the other man turn his head away. The embarrassment was very obvious in his face. Worf realized that O'Brien was getting a hard-on and that caused his own arousal to grow once more. 

"What I do not comprehend... Miles," Worf said, thinking that calling the man by his first name would be appropriate under the circumstances. "... is why you asked me to play this game with you... "

"Uhm," O'Brien said. "Well I thought that I couldn't play it with another woman, because that would make Keiko jealous if she ever found out and if I asked Julian he'd never let me hear the end of it you know. He can be such an ass sometimes. Besides Julian is kind of - attracted to men. It could become somewhat awkward."

"True," Worf conceded and wondered how it could have escaped the Engineer that he himself was less than completely straight. 

//I suppose Martok and I were more discreet than we thought... // 

"I assume that you concluded that since I am a man," Worf paused at the word but then continued. "Keiko would not worry that you would engage in sexual activities."

"Yes, um," said O'Brien. Clearly he was uncomfortable. Worf couldn't stop himself from making the man squirm even more. He lifted his back just a little so his ass cheeks rubbed against O'Brien's hard-on. It appeared O'Brien himself wasn't as arrow straight as he would like to believe. Worf almost laughed.

"So, would you tell me then," Worf said. "Why do you have an erection?"

"I, I'm sorry, Worf. I had no idea that... I've never. I mean... " O'Brien was getting more flustered by the second. The computer kept repeating commands in regular intervals but both men had ceased to pay attention to the instructions. 

"I think this game is over," Worf said and parted his legs slightly. O'Brien's slick cock brushed against his opening and sent tantalizing shocks through Worf's entire body. He knew O'Brien couldn't see it from where he was standing, but he was just as hard as the other man, and he wanted that cock buried inside him, right now. O'Brien hissed at the sudden movement and Worf felt him press closer. 

"Go on. Do it already!" Worf demanded. 

"You mean...?" O'Brien's voice was shocked and hopeful at the same time. 

"Yes, slide it in." Worf growled. "Fuck me."

And O'Brien did. Mindless of what Keiko or Jadzia would think if they ever found out, O'Brien slammed his cock deep into the Klingon's inviting ass. 

* * *

"I don't believe it, I fucking don't believe it!" Julian said as he paced the open space in front of Garak's holovid. He was embarrassed and incredibly horny. 

Damn Garak! 

"Where the hell did you get that?" 

"Watch your language, dear Julian, I don't think your mother would approve." The tailor was laughing and Julian suddenly stopped pacing. "You scaly bastard, you did this on purpose!" Julian spluttered. 

"It turned you on. Admit it!" Garak said and grinned

"It did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

Garak shot out of his seat with incredible speed. Julian didn't stand a chance. A fraction of a second later he was pressed against the wall with his strong lover holding him firmly. Julian was completely incapacitated and all he could do was blink. 

"Did too," Garak growled and his hand slid between them to grab Julian's not insignificant erection. "Admit it, it turned you on to watch that Klingon bastard and O'Brien fuck!"

Julian squirmed under Garak's touch and he could feel his cheeks flush violently. 

"You show me a tape of Worf and Miles FUCKING and you expect me to be calm? What am I supposed to do here, Garak?" Julian tried to focus on the issue at hand. He couldn't believe that the display on the holovid had turned him on so badly. For Christ's sake - it was Worf and Miles! 

"Where did you get this tape anyway?" Julian said, trying to think about something other than Garak's hand on his swollen cock. 

"I have my sources," Garak said calmly. "I didn't know you were a peeping Tom, Julian." 

"I'm not!" Julian protested indignantly. "I've never spied on a couple having sex before in my life!"

"How dull," Garak said and smiled lewdly. "It can be so much fun."

Julian chuckled to himself. Garak was right, it had been fun. He had no idea Miles even had it in him, and Worf? That muscular, butchy Klingon was taking O'Brien's cock deep inside him - and by every possible indication - he was enjoying it too. The howling Worf had let out and the lavender cum spurting forth all over the colored spots on the Twister gaming area had told him that much.... Julian was ashamed at his own reaction but he couldn't help it. 

"You mean you've done this before?" Julian whispered, half-shocked, and half-turned on. Truth be told, more turned on than shocked. It appeared Garak noticed because his grip around Julian's erection tightened and Julian threw his head back and gasped as the caresses became firmer. Garak's touch never failed to drive him wild and right now.... 

"If I'd known it would turn you on so much I'd have shown something like this to you long ago."

Julian's eyes snapped open. 

"Shown something like this to me long ago? What do you mean shown it to me long ago? Do you do this often?"

Garak just grinned. "Oh, a spy has resources."

"You mean you have other tapes?"

Garak nodded. "I have other tapes."

Julian blushed. "So, why in heaven's name did you choose Miles and Worf? Of all people on the station?"

Garak shrugged. "Would you rather have watched Odo and Quark?"

"Garak!" Julian felt bile rising in the back of his throat. "Odo and Quark? That's terrible."

"Captain Sisko and Morn?"

"Oh Garak, that's even worse." Julian's hard-on was waning rapidly. 

"How about Major Kira and Ziyal?" 

Julian's head snapped up. "Well... " He caught himself. "*Major Kira* and *Ziyal*? They do... They are...?" 

Garak nodded. "Haven't you seen the way young Ziyal looks at Major Kira?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you," Julian responded petulantly. He pouted. 

"My dear Julian, That was only to make Major Kira jealous. I went along with it because I was hoping you would get jealous. See? It worked."

"Hmm." Julian said reluctantly. 

"So, what do you think? You want to see another tape?"

"Yeah," Julian couldn't help it. He'd think about the moral implications later. 

"Ah, I thought that might be more to your liking."

"Well it is better than Sisko and Morn."

"Indeed."

"What if they ever find out?"

"They will not find out," Garak assured his lover, and pushed him back to the couch where he pressed the Play on the holovid and suddenly the image of Major Kira and Ziyal appeared. 

* * * 

"Nerys," came the soft voice from inside the bedroom. 

Kira had just finished her shift at Ops and was kind of tired and drained. She just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for a week. She hadn't expected Ziyal to be there, but she was. The young woman usually didn't show up without setting a date first and now the unexpected visit made Kira feel a bit impatient. 

"Ziyal, what are you doing here?"

"Come," Ziyal said. She stood in the doorway, wearing a white dress of some flowing delicate material that showed off her beautiful curves. It would normally make Kira's mouth water. Tonight it just made her feel guilty. She hadn't shown Ziyal as much attention as she should have lately. But she was so tired. 

Reluctantly she took her lover's hand and followed Ziyal into the bedroom. 

"Ziyal, listen, I am so tired. I... " 

She didn't get any further. As she entered the bedroom, she fell silent. The entire room was filled with lit candles. Every shadow was eliminated by flickering flames, and the air was filled with a spicy scent that made Kira want to inhale deeply. It reminded her of the scent of Ziyal when she was aroused. Such a delicious fragrance it was too. 

"Come," Ziyal repeated and pulled Kira further into the room. In front of the bed stood a large, old-fashioned bathing tub made out of wood. That's where the wonderful scent came from. The tub was filled to the brim in steaming hot water and bubbles. 

Slowly Ziyal helped Kira undress and admonished her to get into the tub. With a contented sigh the Bajoran slid into the water. 

"Oh, Ziyal, this is wonderful."

"I know," Ziyal's soft voice caressed Kira's ears. "You've been working too hard lately. Now just relax and let me take care of everything."

Kira did just that. For several minutes she just let Ziyal help her by washing her hair. She reveled in the half-Cardassian woman's massaging hands on her scalp. She loved the feeling of being pampered and taken care of as Ziyal washed her hair and poured warm water over her head, rinsing out the shampoo. She was completely relaxed. It was as if the day's worries just drained away together with the water that rushed in glistening rivulets down her neck, shoulders and breasts. 

"You are so beautiful, Nerys," Ziyal whispered. "You are truly beautiful."

Kira opened her eyes and watched her lover. Ziyal was looking at her with a look of tenderness and lust that made her beautiful brown eyes sparkle in the candle-light. 

"So are you, my sweet Zee," Kira said.

"Your hair looks like copper in the candle-light," Ziyal whispered, "...and your skin reminds me of the sands in the Cardassian deserts. It is so perfectly pale that it is almost white...."

Ziyal pulled the white gown down from her shoulders and stepped out of the dress, throwing it carelessly over a chair behind her. Kira did not protest. She was feeling much better now and all she really wanted to do was make love to this beautiful young woman. 

Kira watched as Ziyal moved to sit comfortably beside the bathing tub and reached for the sponge. She poured soap over it and began lathering Kira's body. The scent was intoxicating and she leaned her head back against the edge, savoring the caresses. Ziyal's movements were teasing and careful to begin with, avoiding all the sensitive places Kira wanted her to touch. 

"Zee..." she begged. 

Her breath quickened as Ziyal's touches became more intimate. The sponge moved tantalizingly slowly over her sensitized nipples, down over her flat stomach and in between her legs. Kira whimpered when a sudden warm wetness closed over her nipple and she arched her back to give Ziyal easier access. The sponge popped out of the water as Ziyal let go of it and moved her hand in between Kira's thighs instead. The caresses became more insistent and more focused. Expertly, Ziyal brushed over her most intimate places.

"Zee," she whispered. "That feels so good."

"Sshhh, Nerys," Ziyal mumbled into her ear. "Just let me relax and take care of you.... "

Soon Kira felt the orgasm building. She whimpered as the emotions crashed down on her and she felt the waves of pleasure rushing through her body. 

* * *

"Holy shit," Julian said. 

"What did I say about your language, my dear Julian?" Garak teased. They were both still sitting in the couch. Julian simply looked at Garak and then he pounced. 

"Oh, Julian. Be careful with an old man like me," Garak complained good-naturedly, but Julian could see the passion and the delight at his reaction in the Cardassian's blue eyes. Soon they were kissing with fervor, but Julian paused as he heard a noise from the holovid. He glanced at it and winced. There was captain Sisko, wearing a gold lamé thong. Behind him was Morn, in leather, holding a whip. 

"Turn it off, Garak," Julian said sternly. "Or you're risking to turn me off."

The holovid instantly turned black. 

"Now I wouldn't want that.... " Garak said and pulled him back down into his arms. 

"I should hope not."

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Damn Chapman. You're TROOO EEEEEVIL. She made me do it. I swear she made me do it. 
> 
> **Challenge issued by LaDemonessa:**
> 
> "Muhahahahaha!!!!!  
> I finally have you alone my pretty....heh heh heh  
> CHALLENGE!  
>  I challenge you to write the following!  
>  1\. A G/B with W/O'B and K/Ziyal  
>  2\. The game twister must be used  
>  3\. NC-17 with the following colours mentioned; Pink, Lavender or Lilac, and BLUE!!!!  
> Oh, and four... Sisko has to be in a gold lame thong.   
>  \---Jen


End file.
